


One Night Stand

by JeSuisOdette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, winterwitch - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, romanogers - Freeform, scorts, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeSuisOdette/pseuds/JeSuisOdette
Summary: Un gran trato por cerrar, mucho estrés y una muy buena amiga que hará todo lo necesario para que Wanda elimine tensiones de la mejor manera.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/ Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Wanda se estiró en su sillón hasta hacer tronar su espalda. Sentía los hombros pesados, tensos y le dolían horriblemente. Se masajeó la piel suave del cuello y se quejó en voz baja, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, sin poder encontrar alivio para su malestar. Estaba cansada, realmente cansada, pero no podía permitirse descansar en ese momento, no cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la fusión de empresas en las que habían trabajado por dos años. Finalmente, sus esfuerzos darían frutos y si se permitía ceder al cansancio en ese momento todo podría irse al caño. Un suave golpe en la puerta la obligó a sentarse correctamente y fingir concentración.

– Pase– pidió y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su mejor amiga asomar la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta. Natasha se veía fresca como una lechuga y ella no pudo evitar envidiarla.

– ¡Dios, Wan, luces como la mierda! – exclamó nada más verla y la chica frunció los labios, mirándola peligrosamente.

– Yo también te quiero, amiga. ¿Será que estoy cansada? – ironizó, y la pelirroja se echó a reír, echando su cabello hacia atrás con un gesto elegante.

– También yo estoy cansada y mírame. Luzco como Sofía Loren, te lo digo yo…– afirmó, guiñándole un ojo.

– Eres una perra maldita– gruñó, provocando la carcajada de su amiga. Natasha le mostró el dedo medio antes de lanzarle un beso y sentarse frente a su escritorio, cogiendo los borradores de los contratos en los que ella estaba trabajando.

– Esto se ve muy bien, Wanda. Realmente bien…– felicitó tras echar una ojeada a los avances que la menor había realizado en esos días. Wanda era una muy buena abogada y pese a su juventud, demostraba amplios conocimientos y una intuición envidiable.

– Gracias…– respondió la chica, sintiendo alivio mientras se estiraba una vez más. Su cuello volvió a tronar y Natasha siseó, ladeando el gesto.

– Auch, eso suena doloroso– comentó, dejando nuevamente los documentos sobre el escritorio de vidrio de la chica.

– Es doloroso… siento que soy un manojo de estrés. Reventaré de un momento a otro, te lo juro– la pelirroja la contempló fijamente por unos momentos y de pronto sonrió. Wanda alzó una ceja, confundida y asustada a partes iguales. Esa expresión en el rostro de su mejor amiga sólo podía significar problemas– ¿En qué estás pensando ahora, loca?

– Coge tu chaqueta, linda. Vamos a almorzar– respondió Natasha, ignorando la puya. Se puso de pie y tomó ella misma el impermeable rojo de su amiga, arrojándoselo a la cabeza. Wanda la miró mal, pero la siguió de todos modos, cuestionándose a donde la llevaría ahora la loca de su amiga.

Natasha condujo en silencio hasta que se detuvieron frente a una cafetería de apariencia normal, ubicada en el primer piso de un elegante edificio de departamentos. Bien, al menos no era una casa de masaje rusa como la última vez. Allí la había atendido una mujerona ancha como un armario que había a punto de fracturarla con sus enormes manazas. Quizás, sólo quizás, esta vez ella realmente se refería a comer cuando dijo que fueran a almorzar. Se apearon luego de que un amable (y atractivo) muchacho les ofreciera sus servicios como valet y entraron juntas al local.

Lo primero que ella notó fue que sólo trabajaban camareros varones en el local. Lo siguiente fue que todos eran endemoniadamente guapos y lo tercero, que sólo había clientes femeninas. Miró a su amiga, confusa, pero ella sólo le guiñó un ojo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el maître, quién resultó ser un hombre alto y bien parecido que la saludó familiarmente con un beso en la mejilla. Tenía el cabello rubio y bien peinado hacia atrás, unos penetrantes ojos azules y un cuerpo que parecía esculpido a mano y amenazaba con romper la tela de su camisa blanca en cualquier momento. Al igual que los demás, llevaba un chaleco negro sin mangas sobre la camisa y una corbata también negra desanudada y colgando de su cuello como si fuera una bufanda.

– ¡Tenía tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí, Natasha! – exclamó, mostrando su sonrisa amplia y franca.

– Lo sé, Steve, he tenido demasiado trabajo… por cierto, ella es mi amiga, Wanda. Trabaja conmigo– Wanda se sobresaltó cuando su atención recayó en ella y amplió su sonrisa.

– Un placer conocerte, Wanda. ¿Me llevo sus abrigos? – Natasha desabotonó su chaqueta y él la deslizó por sus hombros con suavidad, en un gesto casi sugerente. Wanda los miró con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada y le entregó su abrigo con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Tienes una mesa para nosotros, Steve?

– ¿Para ti? Siempre– respondió él con un guiño y las guio a una mesa junto a la pared, frente a la barra en la que servían tragos.

Wanda paseó sus ojos por el local, notando lo bien decorado que estaba y lo sobrio del ambiente. Había pequeños arreglos florales en tonos rojos sobre las mesas y fotos de muy buen gusto enmarcadas en marcos dorados y sencillos. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar hasta que se toparon con el muchacho que atendía la barra. Estaba secando unos vasos en ese momento y le mostraba su perfil. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, cogido en una media cola de la que se escapaban algunos cadejos que le enmarcaban el rostro. Una barba de un par de días le cubría la quijada y ella pestañeó un par de veces, regañándose mentalmente por haberse quedado mirándolo boquiabierta.

– ¿Y? ¿Te gustó la vista? – preguntó Natasha, haciéndola dar un respingo en su silla. La mirada socarrona que le dedicó le dio a entender que la había sorprendida babeando por el barman.

– Ehm, sí, es un lindo lugar. ¿Qué vamos a pedir? – preguntó, carraspeando y alzando la carta para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

– No lo sé… ¿qué se te antoja? – preguntó Natasha a su vez, quitándole la carta. Wanda alzó una ceja y Natasha sonrió, traviesa– ¿Quieres un moccha? – preguntó apuntando disimuladamente hacia un camarero afroamericano y de muy buen ver que le guiñó un ojo– ¿un latte? – Steve, desde la entrada le dedicó una sonrisa– ¿o quizás algo más fuerte? – murmuró, señalando al hombre de la barra. Él siguió en lo suyo, sin mirarlas.

– ¡¿Qué es este lugar, Nat?! – cuestionó, algo escandalizada al _comenzar a comprender_ de qué se trataba todo eso.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Natasha soltó una risita divertida y miró a su amiga con los ojos brillantes. Wanda no pudo más que estremecerse… ella conocía esa mirada; vaya que la conocía muy bien. Cada vez que Nat la miraba así, tenía una travesura planeada para ella. Por regla general los planes de su amiga no terminaban bien y ella no pudo evitar pensar en qué resultaría todo eso, lo que le ocasionó un escalofrío en la espalda.

– Es una cafetería, linda… pero, si pagas un poco más, puedes conseguir entretención por una hora o dos– Wanda casi dejó caer la mandíbula sobre la mesa e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero su amiga la detuvo por la muñeca– Anda, Wanda… necesitas relajarte. Además, ¿hace cuánto que no tienes algo de acción? – la chica se sonrojó y se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, suspirando.

– Desde Vis, ya sabes– Natasha abrió la boca, escandalizada.

– ¡Eso fue hace más de seis meses! Hoy tendrás acción sí o sí. Vamos, elige… yo invito– Wanda suspiró, sonrojada hasta la base del cabello y dirigió sus ojos discretamente hacia el chico de la barra una vez más. Él parecía ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, concentrado en lo suyo.

Y, sin embargo, estaba muy pendiente de las recién llegadas. Sus ojos grises habían caído en la castaña desde el primer momento en que ella pisó el establecimiento. A diferencia de los demás, él no trabajaba atendiendo a las clientas, su trabajo consistía en atender la barra y nada más. Se lo habían pedido muchas veces, pero él siempre se había negado. No le interesaba el sexo sin compromiso, de eso había tenido bastante. Él quería ganar dinero para costear su carrera y ya, era todo lo que lo ataba a ese lugar. Ah, y su amistad con Steve, por supuesto. Había sido el rubio el que le había conseguido ese empleo cuando se enteró que no podía seguir costeando su educación.

Su única condición había sido esa: que no lo obligaran a dormir con las clientas. Descontando eso, la paga no era mala y había conocido a gente muy interesante. Le gustaba su empleo… y ahora que ella había aparecido en la escena, le gustaba aún más. Con el corazón latiendo a tope, siguió trabajando, pretendiendo no mirarla, como si ella no estuviera ahí. Vio a la pelirroja que la acompañaba (y que era cliente asidua de Steve) llamar al chico rubio y apuntarlo a él con una sonrisa. Bucky estuvo a punto de dejar caer la copa que estaba secando, pero logró recomponerse y fingió indiferencia mientras su amigo se le acercaba, con un gesto contrariado en el rostro.

– Hey, Buck…– llamó tentativamente, esperando recibir la misma respuesta de siempre.

– ¿Qué hay, punk? – preguntó, sonriéndole tranquilamente.

– Mh, eh… viste llegar a Natasha, ¿verdad? – los nervios de Steve lo divertían de sobremanera.

– Ah, claro que sí. ¿Subirás con ella? ¿Quieres que te cubra en la puerta?

– No, no es eso… ¿viste a su amiga? ¿La castaña? – Bucky la miró de reojo y la vio sonrojándose de un modo tan dulce cuando sus ojos se cruzaron que no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Sí, si la vi. ¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó, mirando a Steve de nuevo. Él entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia su amigo castaño con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Ella te gustó…– murmuró, provocando que el castaño abriera la boca, como queriendo protestar, pero luego la cerró de nuevo, pensando en lo inútil que era negarlo– Estás de suerte, compañero: preguntó por ti… quiere que tú la atiendas– Bucky alzó ambas cejas, un poco sorprendido. Ella no se veía como las demás mujeres que visitaban el local. ¿Por qué alguien tan bonita como ella querría los servicios de un gigoló?

– Sabes que yo no hago eso, Steve…– respondió, cogiendo otra copa para secarla.

– Pero, podrías hacer una excepción… anda, Natasha dice que tú le gustaste. Aprovecha, hombre…

– Ni siquiera tengo un cuarto asignado…– rebatió, aferrándose a ese impedimento para no acceder.

– Podrías usar el mío… Nick no está, no tiene porqué enterarse– respondió el rubio, sacando una llave de su bolsillo– Vamos, Buck, no me hagas quedar mal con Nat… es mi mejor clienta.

– Steve, yo no soy… no soy un profesional. ¿Qué pasa si a ella no le gusta? Se supone que viene buscando los servicios de…de alguien que sepa hacer este trabajo– comentó en voz baja, notando las miradas de las mujeres sobre ellos. Sabía que su conversación se estaba alargando demasiado y que ella podría arrepentirse o sentirse rechazada y eso no era lo que él quería.

– Ella no sabía a lo que venía. Anda, sólo sé gentil y ya… vamos, no eres virgen, hombre, sabes qué hacer– rió el rubio y Bucky se mordió la mejilla interna, pensándolo un momento.

– Bien. Lo haré… pero ni una palabra de esto a Nick. No quiero que se convierta en una obligación…

– Claro que no, compañero. Será nuestro secreto– el castaño cogió la llave que le extendía su amigo y salió de la barra, sin mirar hacia la chica. Si la veía dudar, entonces él dudaría y todo se iría al carajo. Pasó por la cocina y por los pasillos de servicio hasta llegar al elevador que lo llevaría al cuarto piso, donde atendía regularmente Steve.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, como presentarse, qué aparentar, aparte de los nervios que le hacían sudar las manos. Se recostó contra la pared, pensando en lo ridículo que se sentía cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y ella se asomó con la misma mirada de temor e incertidumbre que seguramente tendría él. Le causó ternura su expresión y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Wanda se acercó despacio, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo y tomó la mano que le ofrecían, caminando con él hacia el interior de un departamento decorado de modo elegante.

Las luces eran bajas y cálidas y el aire olía a canela y a vainilla, pero de un modo sutil. Las persianas eran gruesas y estaban bajadas, dando la sensación de que fuera ya había anochecido, pese a que apenas pasaba del mediodía. Había un ramo con rosas blancas junto a una enorme cama de cobertor también blanco. Al ver la cama ella se tensó e hizo el amago de detenerse, pero él no la dejó. La guio hacia un sofá de brocado y ambos se sentaron, mirándose entre las penumbras. Bucky tragó pesado y alzó una mano hacia ella, acariciando sutilmente su mejilla arrebolada.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó en voz baja, no queriendo romper la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

– Wanda…– respondió en el mismo tono, notando lo lindos que eran sus ojos y lo largas que eran sus pestañas. El chico era más atractivo de cerca.

– Es un lindo nombre, Wanda– respondió él, sonriéndole y dejando reposar el peso de su cabeza en su puño– Yo me llamo James…– murmuró y ella le devolvió el gesto. Le gustó su nombre.

– ¿Ha-hace mucho que trabajas aquí? – preguntó ella, tímidamente, sin saber qué decirle o cómo abordar el tema. Sabía a lo que iba, cuál era el servicio que su amiga había pagado, pero nunca antes había tenido sexo con un desconocido y estaba igual de nerviosa que su primera vez.

– No, no mucho…– respondió él, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mirándose sin saber qué más hacer o qué decir.

Bucky comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Se supone que sería él quién llevaría la batuta en ese momento, el profesional, el que la haría sentir en confianza. Pero, si estaba así de nervioso, ¿cómo iba a tranquilizarla? ¿Cómo acercarse sin asustarla? Tragó pesado nuevamente y se inclinó suavemente hacia ella, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por su mejilla, hasta acunarle el cuello. La respiración de ella se agitó y sus ojos verdes, enormes, lo miraban con una mezcla de anhelo y temor que lo enterneció y lo asustó a partes iguales.

– ¿Me dejarás cuidar de ti? –musitó cerca de sus labios, sin besarla aún. No lo haría a menos que tuviera su permiso explícito, un sí alto y claro.

Ella se relamió los labios inconscientemente y sintió que su corazón iba a escapar de su pecho en cualquier momento. Su voz era tan profunda y agradable, su aliento golpeaba su rostro y su mano era cálida y ligeramente áspera… la hacía sentir lánguida, como en una especie de trance. Qué decir de sus ojos, prendidos de los suyos a tan escasa distancia que, incluso a media luz podía distinguir el color azul que se escondía en el gris de sus pupilas. Entonces lo decidió.

– Sí…– susurró apenas, notando de inmediato la presión de unos labios suaves contra los suyos.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Wanda no recordaba haber sido besada así. Los labios de su ex novio siempre fueron demandantes, agresivos casi. Ella lo atribuía a la pasión que él decía sentir por ella, pero la verdad, es que la manera en que este endiabladamente desconocido estaba besándola la hacía sentirse mucho más exaltada y llena de una pasión extraña que no había experimentado antes. Su cuerpo parecía moverse por inercia, respondiendo a cada suave aproximación de él. No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus manos le habían rodeado el cuello o cuando las grandes y cálidas manos de él le habían aferrado la cintura y la habían apegado a su cuerpo, presionando su pecho contra el suyo.

De pronto se sentía extrañamente febril y el hecho de que él rodeara su cintura con un brazo y la alzara brevemente para luego acomodarla de espaldas sobre el brocado del sofá no le pareció nada malo. Muy por el contrario; necesitaba más contacto, más acceso a esa espalda de músculos marcados que se insinuaba bajo la delgada tela de la camisa. Su boca no se apartaba de la suya más que por breves momentos, brevísimas pausas usadas sólo para recuperar el aliento antes de que él volviera a besarla como si nada más importase, mareándola con el sabor de su boca, con el calor de su aliento mientras sus manos la recorrían de forma sutil, pero vehemente.

Tan sutil era que sólo se percató de que él le había abierto la blusa cuando sintió su boca apartarse de la suya para notar el cosquilleo de su barba sobre su clavícula ahora desnuda. El contacto cálido y rasposo de su boca le produjo un escalofrío y no pudo evitar arquearse levemente hacia él, ofreciéndose sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír contra su piel cuando la sintió moverse hacia él, buscando más contacto. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la seda de la blusa para cunar su espalda baja, haciendo más notorio el arco de su espalda, dejándola a su merced un poco más.

Wanda dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suspiro y enterrando sus dedos entre los largos cabellos del hombre, deshaciendo su peinado y dejando que sus ondas castañas se enredaran entre sus dedos y le acariciaran delicadamente la piel que alcanzaban. Sus manos en la suave piel de su espalda se sentían como un masaje y la hicieron suspirar de placer. Él notó su reacción y detuvo sus besos al llegar al borde del sujetador que llevaba, rozándolo apenas con los dientes antes de incorporarse y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. La chica lo miró confundida por un segundo, pero sus labios la volvieron a reclamar y todo pensamiento coherente se detuvo.

De pronto se sentía como una muñeca. Lánguida y sin voluntad, se dejó acomodar sobre el regazo de él, notando bajo la tela del pantalón los estragos de las caricias que se habían prodigado momentos antes. La presión de aquella erección contra sus caderas la hizo estremecerse de anticipación. Bucky la ayudó a acomodarse de espaldas a él y deslizó suavemente la blusa por sus hombros, dejándola caer luego al piso sin mucho cuidado. El broche del sujetador quedó frente sus ojos y él lo abrió rápidamente, notando que la primera reacción de ella fue un respingo y su instinto, la llevó a intentar cubrirse el pecho ahora desnudo, pero él no la dejó.

Se resistió al impulso de contemplar o tocar aquellos senos que se le habían antojados suaves y firmes bajo la prenda y se dedicó a su plan inicial. Le dejó un beso largo y lento sobre el hombro, bajando luego por su espina dorsal, delineando con su lengua cada una de sus vértebras. Ella cerró los ojos con un suspiro de placer, notando la suave presión de sus manos en sus hombros, masajeándola despacio. Los nudos que allí se habían acumulado por semanas comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente bajo las caricias y los besos cuidadosos que él le prodigaba sin cesar.

Se sorprendió cuando fue ella la que, al notar como sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados y se detuvieron a la altura de sus costillas, lo impulsó a seguir hacia arriba y acunar sus senos en sus palmas. Ahora fue el turno de él de suspirar hondamente y su aliento entrecortado chocó con la piel de su espalda, arrancándole un nuevo quejido que se perdió entre sus labios firmemente cerrados. A partir de ese punto, las cosas comenzaron a perder su sutileza y el calor en el cuarto subió aún más. Bucky volvió a besar su espalda y ella se dejaba caer hacia atrás, buscando más contacto, más calor, más de ese toque arrebatador que la estaba despojando de todo temor y pudor.

Y es que no podía evitar el responder a sus caricias. Sus caderas se movieron sobre las de él, disfrutando el estremecimiento que le provocó, la manera en que manos se apretaron contra su carne cuando presionó sus glúteos contra el calor de su entrepierna. Llegados a ese punto, ya no había vuelta atrás. La chica se giró hacia él y le envolvió las caderas con sus piernas, dejando que él la cargara y la dejara caer sobre la cama. Se enredaron en una maraña de brazos y piernas y besos, y saliva y jadeos entrecortados. Wanda le abrió la camisa con prisas y él, impaciente, se la quitó por los brazos con brusquedad, hundiéndose una vez más en su pecho.

La chica no pudo esconder el gemido que se le escapó cuando sintió su lengua rodear la circunferencia de su pezón. Menos aún cuando el calor de su boca lo envolvió por completo y lo succionó tan jodidamente lento que la hizo casi gruñir entre dientes, ondeando bajo su cuerpo con un estremecimiento placentero. Sintió sus manos moverse sobre ella y cuando escuchó el tintineo metálico del cinturón desprendiéndose comprendió lo que hacía. Bien, eso estaba muy bien. La ropa les estorbaba, los quemaba. Pronto él estuvo cubierto sólo por un ajustado bóxer negro que a ella se le antojó demasiada tela.

Y entonces seguía ella. Dejó escapar una risita cuando él mordió su empeine antes de desatar las hebillas de sus tacones y se los quitó con parsimonia, como si disfrutara hacer eso. Continuó besando su pantorrilla y más arriba, cada vez más arriba, hundiendo su rostro bajo la tela tirante de su falda tubo. La besó hasta donde alcanzó sin arriesgarse a rasgar la prenda. Sólo entonces emergió de nuevo, sonriéndole con el cabello revuelto sobre el rostro. Entonces ella le correspondió la sonrisa y alzó las caderas para que deslizara su falda por sus caderas hacia el piso.

Bucky siguió sonriendo cuando vio el pequeño triángulo de encaje violeta que le cubría las caderas. Se inclinó entre sus piernas y le delineó ambos senos con los labios antes de comenzar un húmedo camino por su vientre, deteniéndose brevemente alrededor de su ombligo y siguió bajando, inexorable, disfrutando de los suspiros y jadeos que llenaban sus oídos como si fuera música. Posó su mano pesada y grande sobre su vientre, sosteniéndola contra el colchón mientras se sumergía entre sus piernas, besando primero su monte de Venus por sobre la fina tela de la ropa interior. Wanda cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones pulsantes que parecían palpitar entre sus piernas.

La lengua caliente de él se deslizó por sobre la tela hasta que encontró un punto cálido y húmedo que parecía estarlo llamando. Ella abrió más su compás y entonces, recién entonces, los dedos de su mano derecha se animaron a apartar la tela humedecida y a abrir delicadamente los suaves pliegues entre los que se encontraba su objetivo. Wanda soltó un pequeño grito y dio un respingo al notar el barrido de su lengua por toda su intimidad. Él recogió lo que ella le ofrecía, de abajo hacia arriba, bebiéndolo y dejando un beso sobre el botón rosa que la hacía ver estrellas. El calor le subió por el rostro y atenazó sus extremidades, llevándola a enredar sus dedos entre el cabello suave que se mecía sobre ella, lamiendo, besando y succionando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Y, Dios, eso se sentía tan bien. Tan jodidamente bien que ya no se molestó en callarse. ¿Para qué? Estaba disfrutando de eso y se lo daría a conocer. A él le gustaba como ella respondía a sus caricias, la forma en que se arqueaba, en que movía las caderas y jadeaba para él, mostrándole cuánto estaba disfrutando de aquello. Y eso lo hacía disfrutar también a él. Verla rendida, satisfecha, ansiosa por más, era todo lo que necesitaba para animarse a continuar. Deslizó la mano que la sostenía hacia abajo y sumó su dedo pulgar a la ecuación. Pronto, aquello fue demasiado para ella y se dejó ir en un torbellino de sensaciones que la hicieron gritar y la dejaron desmadejada sobre la cama, sin siquiera poder respirar bien.

Él se alzó sobre sus rodillas y la miró con una leve sonrisa que a ella se le antojó completamente arrogante y definitivamente sexy. Ella se la correspondió con un suspiro soñador y estiró los brazos hacia él, envolviéndolo cuando el muchacho se inclinó y entonces, compartieron el sabor de aquello en un beso lento y profundo que sólo contribuyó a aumentar el deseo que ese orgasmo no había logrado satisfacer por completo. Sintió sus manos deslizar la mojada ropa interior por sus piernas y entonces él se apartó para terminar de desvestirse y buscar un preservativo en la mesa de noche.

Wanda lo observó en silencio, con el corazón latiéndole desaforado. En cuanto estuvo listo, arrodillado sobre la cama, Bucky tomó sus manos y la alzó hacia él, atrayéndola sobre su regazo. Ella comprendió sus intenciones y se fue acomodando sobre él con lentitud, con los ojos fijos en los de él. No dejaron de mirarse mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre su miembro, ni siquiera cuando ambos sisearon de placer. La chica se sostuvo de sus hombros con un brazo y con su mano libre, le acarició los labios y la mejilla antes de inclinarse a besarlo, iniciando así el vaivén de su danza.

Lento al comienzo, ambos descubriéndose, notando como se acoplaban. Él, sintiendo sus interiores envolverlo, atraparlo, llamarlo y seducirlo de un modo que nadie antes lo había hecho. Pronto no pudo aguantar más y se meció hacia ella, encontrándose con choques cada vez menos sutiles. El cabello de ella botaba a cada estocada, sus senos bamboleándose contra él, presionándose contra su pecho. El sudor comenzó a bañarlos, a cubrirlos como una delgada película brillante y cuando él la recostó sobre la cama, se hizo más copioso a medida que sus caderas chocaban con más fuerza, cada vez más ansiosos, deseando por más.

La sensación era demoledora, como si tuviera un incendio bajo la piel, quemándola a fuego lento, llevándola a un estado en el que no le importaba nada más que sentirlo dentro, meciéndose en su cuerpo, llenándola, completándola. No emitió ninguna queja en el momento en que él la giró, dejándola boca abajo en la cama. Se limitó a alzar las caderas y a disfrutar de ese nuevo ángulo que la hacía jadear y pedir por más. “No te detengas” era lo único que cruzaba su mente, lo único coherente que podía elucubrar. “No pares, no pares, no pares”, suplicaba, aunque no sabía si sólo lo decía en su mente o si lo estaba pidiendo en voz alta. No importaba, la verdad.

Bucky podía notar el sudor correrle por la espalda y empaparle el cabello, pegándolo a su rostro. Se alzó un poco más, quedando completamente arrodillado y la sostuvo por la carne suave de sus caderas, enterrando sus dedos ahí y sosteniéndola con fuerza para poder hundirse en su cuerpo con más libertad. ¿Hacía cuanto que no disfrutaba del sexo de ese modo? Lo que había parecido una mala idea en un comienzo, ahora estaba siendo uno de sus mejores encuentros. Movió sus caderas en círculos, notando como ella reaccionaba, temblando bajo él y jadeando, con las manos crispadas sobre la colcha y el rostro hundido en la almohada.

Le deslizó una mano por la espalda, abarcándola de arriba abajo para luego, hundirse por su costado y alcanzar nuevamente aquel punto suave e hinchado que clamaba por atención. La chica se arqueó bajo su cuerpo y gimió más alto, alentándolo a seguir, mostrándole cuanto le gustaba. Sintiéndose a punto de llegar a un punto de no retorno, se inclinó sobre ella, besando su nuca y su cuello, todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Ella giró su rostro hacia él y encontraron sus labios en un beso descoordinado y desordenado que aun así le supo a gloria. Y no dejaron de besarse hasta que ambos fueron arrastrados por una sensación tan honda, tan profunda y tan deliciosamente primitiva que los alzó, los arrastró y los dejó caer sobre la cama en un enredo de cuerpos, sudor y jadeos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, él se acomodó y salió de su cuerpo con un pequeño gemido, dejándose caer a su lado. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, besando su cabello. Y ese gesto, ese pequeño gesto, le hizo sentir que todo aquello había sido más que un intercambio comercial. Suspiró y se removió para acomodarse junto a él, acariciando su pecho despacio. Le gustaba ver su caja torácica subir y bajar al compás de su aliento aún agitado. Le gustaba saber que ella lo había dejado así. Se estiró perezosamente hasta quedar medio recostada sobre su pecho y cruzó sus manos sobre su piel, dejando caer su barbilla sobre ellas, mirándolo atentamente.

– ¿Puedo venir mañana de nuevo? – preguntó y él dejó escapar una risita.

– Aún no te vas, cariño…– murmuró, mirándola con una sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos.

– Tienes toda la razón. ¿Una ducha? – ofreció, ladeando el rostro. Él sólo volvió a sonreír y negó con un gesto divertido.

– Vaya con la niña… Bien, señorita, vamos a la ducha– ella rio y se levantó de la cama, jalándolo con ella. Aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tuviera y haría que el dinero que Nat pagara valiera la pena.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

– ¿Wanda? ¡Wan! – la muchacha pestañeó varias veces al centrar nuevamente su atención en su amiga.

Había estado mordisqueando su bolígrafo sin darse cuenta, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sostenía unos documentos en sus manos y ni siquiera podía recordar que es lo que había leído un momento antes. Suspiró, avergonzada y fingió acomodar las hojas entre sus dedos, aún sin darse cuenta de que estaba revolviendo todo. Carraspeó y se giró hacia Natasha, poniendo su rostro más profesional.

– Disculpa, Nat, ¿qué me decías? – la pelirroja se echó a reír de pronto y negó con un gesto, reclinándose en la silla.

– No puedo creer que ese chico haya sido tan bueno como para dejarte así… llevo hablándote por más de cinco minutos y tú lo único que haces es soñar despierta– reclamó, provocando el inmediato sonrojo de su amiga.

– Bueno, se supone que es un profesional, ¿no? Es lógico que haya sido bueno…– murmuró en respuesta, bajando la vista hacia los papeles que tenía frente a ella para ocultarle su azoro a Natasha.

Pero, ella la conocía demasiado bien. Jamás podría ocultarle nada, menos el hecho de que llevaba una semana con la mente en las nubes por un único encuentro con el barista de la cafetería. Pensó un momento si debía o no decirle lo que llevaba escondiendo desde ese día. Podría enfadarse, pero… también existía la posibilidad de que le diera el valor para dar un paso más. Si el muchacho realmente le había gustado tanto como para distraerla de su trabajo, ¿por qué no darle un pequeño empujón? La chica llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, concentrándose únicamente en su trabajo y eso no era bueno para nadie. Steve le había dicho que el muchacho era un buen chico, que estudiaba para ser psicólogo, que trabajaba duro… y, obviamente tenía otras virtudes si había dejado a su amiga en las nubes.

– El punto, querida amiga, es que él no es un profesional…– soltó de pronto, ganándose entonces la completa atención de la castaña.

– Pero, ¡¿qué dices?! Él trabaja ahí, ¿no? A eso se dedica– replicó, bajando la voz al final y desviando la mirada.

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecida. A Wanda realmente le había gustado el chico y el que trabajara allí le afectaba. Era más que evidente que no le gustaba pensar en que él hacía lo mismo que hizo con ella con otras mujeres. Bien, se dijo, si ella quería al barista, le daría al barista. Era su deber de amiga el proteger los intereses y el bienestar de la chica.

– De hecho, no. Él sólo atiende la barra. Steve me dijo que es su amigo y que accedió a trabajar ahí con la condición de no atender clientes– narró, provocando que la mandíbula de su amiga cayera.

– Pero, pero… ¡él tenía un cuarto! – comentó, ganándose la sonrisa de su amiga ante su sorpresa.

– Es de Steve. Él se lo dejó para que estuviera contigo…

– ¿Cómo sabes que era el cuarto de Steve? – preguntó, aun negándose a creer todo aquello.

– Tenía un jarrón con rosas en la mesa de noche, ¿no? Y el cobertor es blanco…– Wanda se sonrojó, recordando aquellos detalles que sólo la hacían pensar en un par de manos recorriéndola entera.

– ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

– Digamos que Steve es el mejor método que encontré para no estresarme…– respondió, haciendo que la chica frente a ella abriera los ojos, sorprendida. Así es que por eso conocía el lugar y el chico rubio parecía tan cercano con ella… Independiente de eso, aún quedaban dudas en su cabeza. Las más importantes.

– Pero, si no trabaja en eso… ¿por qué accedió a estar conmigo? – preguntó la chica, crispando sus puños sobre su regazo.

– Steve dijo que le gustaste. Que nunca antes había accedido a estar con nadie, pero que tú lo impresionaste de tal modo que quiso al menos esa oportunidad para estar contigo. De hecho, le dijo a Steve que me pidiera tu número… pero, yo no quería dárselo hasta haberte dicho la verdad, ¿comprendes?

Wanda frunció los labios, ponderando las implicaciones del caso, como buena abogada. Todo aquello era indignante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Si él no era un gigoló, quería decir que la había engañado, haciéndose pasar por uno, pero, a la vez, significaba que él había accedido a estar con ella por gusto. Porque ella le había atraído. Y eso era esperanzador. Recordó su sonrisa y el roce de sus manos y el sabor de su boca y la forma en que él había sido tan cuidadoso con ella, el modo en que se preocupó de hacerla gozar… y vaya que lo había hecho.

Finalmente, dejó caer los hombros y miró a su amiga fijamente.

– ¿Quieres un café?

Minutos después, estaban frente a la cafetería y se apeaban del vehículo de Natasha. Bucky limpiaba el mesón en silencio, cuando escuchó la campanilla que indicaba la llegada de un cliente. Se giró hacia la puerta y se encontró con Wanda parada en la entrada. El sol del atardecer le daba en el cabello y lo hacía lucir casi rojo, se veía preciosa. Se miraron por un momento y él quedó en tensión, esperando su reacción. Cuando ella sonrió, toda la tensión que pesaba sobre sus hombros desapareció. Sonrió también, aliviado y ella se le acercó, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

– No esperaba verte aquí– saludó él, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. ¿Cómo explicarle que lo que había hecho había sido por la fuerte atracción que ella le causaba y no por malicia?

– Sí, lo sé. Nat me dijo que querías mi teléfono, pero, preferí venir personalmente a verte…

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó, extrañado. La actitud de ella era demasiado tranquila y no le indicaba nada.

– ¿A qué hora sales? – preguntó ella, en vez de responder.

– Pues, en media hora termina mi turno– respondió, aún sin comprender qué es lo que ella pretendía.

Wanda sonrió y tomó asiento en la barra.

– Bien, quiero un café mientras espero…

– ¿V-vas a esperarme? – exclamó él, sonriendo amplio, sin poder evitarlo.

– Claro. Me la debes… así que, tienes que compensarme. Soy abogada, sé lo que hago– respondió la chica y ambos compartieron una sonrisa amplia.

– Puedo compensarte cuanto quieras…– murmuró él, apoyando un codo en el mesón e inclinándose hacia la chica.

– Eso espero– respondió Wanda, acariciando su barbilla con un dedo.

En la entrada, Natasha se colgó del brazo del maître y lo apretó, dando saltitos, emocionada.

– ¡Steve! ¡Míralos! Mi niña está creciendo…– comentó, fingiendo limpiarse lágrimas invisibles de los ojos.

– Sip. Ambos lo están haciendo– respondió él, sonriendo al ver la mirada soñadora que su amigo tenía mientras miraba a la chica. Hacía años que no veía esa expresión en su rostro.

– Deberían darnos un premio por ser los mejores amigos del mundo– dijo Natasha, recostándose sobre su hombro.

– Pues, sí. Por cierto, aquí está el dinero que pagaste… Bucky no quiso recibirlo– comentó, entregándole un sobre cerrado. Natasha lo sopesó entre sus manos y entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo traviesa.

– Creo que ya sé cuál es el premio que me merezco…– él sonrió, captando el mensaje y le quitó el sobre, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su camisa.


End file.
